


Magic of Three

by Cerch



Series: Summer Pornathon -15 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Ritual Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince must wed the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic of Three

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge two, magic of three, of Summer Pornathon 2015. Unbetaed, small (super minor) edits from original entry. Somewhat inspired by my vague memories of Mists of Avalon.
> 
> Could be read as bit dubconny due to the magics and because Arthur is given a drink of unspecified nature by the druids. Also if you want to read this as incest (at least) Arthur is unaware of it.

“The prince must wed the land,” his father had said, and the priestesses had stripped him of his clothing, crowned him with a wreath of holly and left him alone in a meadow with a goblet of strange, burning drink.

~

She comes to him as the sun sets, naked but for the dark hair guarding her mound and shrouding her shoulders. Her green eyes gleam in the shadow of her face as a cat’s, and he bows in front of the mortal body of the priestess, his soul saluting the power of the goddess within her.

The drink has made him hot, too tight in his own skin, and his cock has grown heavy between his legs; and it takes all his warrior discipline to wait unmovingly for her guidance. She gives it easily, drawing him up against her, her skin cool as night air under his feverish touch. She twines her fingers in his hair, her grip only barely shy of pain – but he doesn’t mind the least as she kisses his lips gently, slow and tauntingly sweet.

Like the priestess he is simply an instrument of the goddess in their union, and as she pushes him down he goes gladly, his pleasure only in the thought of pleasing her. She guides his lips to her breast with sharp tugs of hair, and he latches on eagerly, suckling like a newborn babe. She lets out her first noise, a wild, primal groan that vibrates under his hands, and he can’t resist using a bit of teeth; she rewards him with another sound and clever fingers that give his cock a twist that almost makes him sob in pleasure.

She shushes him gently, bending to kiss the top of his head, and her silky black hair falls down like a curtain of the night.

“Rejoice, brother,” she says, the rich velvet of her voice calming his racing heart. “The Horned One has honoured us with his presence.”

Reluctantly, with a final lick he leaves her nipple and turns in her arms to follow her gaze to the edge of woods. A horned figure, surrounded by a faint, golden mist approaches them swiftly, the lightness of his feet carrying him over the grass with the ease of the wind. The glow illuminates a delicate face of otherworldly beauty, golden eyes and knife sharp cheekbones – and again he bows in awe, for this young druid has brought the Horned God to him.

The god laughs, a tantalising sound that takes a piece of his heart for its own, and this time he rises on his own accord, leaving the arms of the goddess to kiss a god. It’s a different sort of kiss, fiercer and deeper and he shudders with need, mindlessly rubbing his cock against an offered thigh.

She comes to stand behind him, the press of her breasts intoxicating against his back. They kiss over his shoulder, their cheeks brushing against his skin, the smacks of their mouths loud and obscene. He grinds forward desperate for relief, then freezes as cool, wet fingers graze against his hole. He waits, taunt as a bowstring, fearing he will explode with both anticipation and fear but small kisses start to melt on both of his shoulders and he melts with them, down to her waiting fingers.

She strokes his insides, finding a place that lights a sea of stars in his mind, and the Horned One swallows his cries with his greedy, clever mouth. Desperately he clamps his hand around the base of his cock to stop the tide of the orgasm building inside him – and he is rewarded with endearments sweeter than he would know how to repeat.

They detangle themselves from him and it feels like his very soul is being ripped apart, but she simply draws him down to the grass with her and the Horned One guides him down to her wet heat. He rests his head against her collarbone, overwhelmed as a thick cock starts pushing against his hole – but finally they move as one, every inch of his body turning into a conduct of divine power and pleasure. He shivers at the loud grunts and moans filling the air around them. A particularly strong thrust makes him cry out with the simultaneous pleasure of being taken and taking, and he spills his seed inside her, the power of his orgasm like the power of gods.

~

Come morning he wakes tangled with them, Merlin and Morgana, and again they make love, this time as young humans full of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other entries [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4523688?view_full_work=true).


End file.
